The Letter
by rabbanisarwar24222
Summary: Here is another Yasmandy/ HandyXYasmin story I actually written myself in one day! This takes place in the last few chapters of "I Love You, Yasmin" before they both moved into their new house. In this short story, Yasmin finds a letter which Handy had written for her before they were together as a couple. Contains SmurfxSmurfette and some fluff. Enjoy! :)


It had been a couple of days after the celebration of their friends' return from Beautiful Paradise. After they were welcomed back with open arms with the acceptation of their relationship from Papa Smurf, Handy and Yasmin's lives were soon about to change. The Smurfs announced that they were going to build a bigger house for the two of them, and the couples couldn't have been happier. Plus, with the help from everyone in the village, they've managed to build their home from the models of Yasmin's sketchbooks done before winter came around. Now all that was left to do was move everything from the couples' houses over to their new home.

Yasmin's house had already been emptied and was going to be turned into an extra fashionshop area for her to create new fashions. Handy's house was still being cleared out as some of his belongings were transferred over to their new dream house. When there wasn't much left for the Smurfs to help out with, both Yasmin and Handy decided to take care of the rest by themselves.

It was close to sunset in the cold end of November as they gathered up the rest of Handy's things before heading out. Yasmin gave out a sigh in relief coming out of Handy's house as she put the last of her stuff stashed neatly in a box with the rest of the packed boxes.

"Man, I sure hope that's everything," Yasmin said to herself.

Moments later, Handy came out with another box and placed it next to where Yasmin put hers. He wiped off some of the sweat from above his brow and exhaled heavily before he turned to Yasmin feeling exhausted.

"Think that's the last of it," he said to her rather tiredly. "Good thing most of my blueprints equipment had already been smurfed long ago."

"Heheheh, well I'm glad we didn't have to go through all that," Yasmin giggled. "I don't think I could ever manage to smurf all that in one sitting!"

"Heheheh, well I can as long I'm in smurfy shape," Handy laughed and winked an eye out for her.

"Oh, Handy!" the little designer giggled more as her face blushed red from watching him wink. "So, you think we got everything?"

"I'd say so, but just to be sure I wanna double check."

"I'll smurf with you just in case," Yasmin insisted with a smile.

"Heheh, alright then," the smart Smurf smiled sweetly as he heads back inside.

The noble designer follows him as she enters back in her old mushroom house to look around for anything else. Handy looked around in another room while Yasmin searched where her bedroom use to be. Her head turned to where Handy's bed once was as she remembered all the good times she had when she first fell in love with him. She was so happy that she could relive that memory over and over again. Then she turned her head over to the fireplace and remembered how warm and smurfy it was when she was welcomed that very night. Not to mention the aroma of the work Handy had to himself.

Yasmin decided to take a small stroll around the area just for a while. It was clear that the whole place was entirely emptied. However, she wanted to enjoy and cherish the times she and Handy had before they had to leave. And as she walked on over to where the table once was, she suddenly noticed something crumpled up on the hard, sparkle floor that caught her eye.

Curious, she kneeled down and picked the disposed waste and seen it was an old used paper that had already been written in ink. Knowing Yasmin, she should've just thrown it away, but something else had made her decide that she should look into it. So, she slowly opened up the crumpled piece of paper carefully smoothing out the edges as she began to look in what was on it. And then all of a sudden, her eyes widened with her jaw dropped as she gave out a small gasp. She had realized that the paper she was reading happened to be a letter… a letter written for her. And not just any letter. It was love letter.

She couldn't believe with her own eyes that Handy had actually written her a letter she never even knew about. Her heart began to race with her body trembling as she stood up to read what he had written.

* * *

_Dear Yasmin,_

_There's so much I've wanted to tell you for the last few months after what happened that day before Gargamel almost smurfed us. And I have been thinking an awful lot on it after you had your bad experience with Smurfette not returning her love to you. Well, ever since then, I somehow grew a new kind of love. A kind of love that almost seems to be… forbidden. Ever since I left your house that very night, I overheard you drowning in tears again which made my heart begin to break. I really wanted to smurf back in there and make things right for you letting you know that I'm here. However, I made a terrible mistake and went to Smurfette's to tell her how much she hurt you. And what happened next was the reason I should've not went to her in the first place. It turned out the reason why she rejected your love was because she was in love with some other Smurf… And it was me… You don't know the half of what went on while you were still in pain from what she did. My emotions were running wild and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to smurf away and smurf back to you as soon as possible. But my mind and my selfish acts played me for a fool. And I know you'd probably hate me for the rest of your life when I'm about to tell you this. I too had feelings for Smurfette like any other Smurf, and ended up having an affair with her that very night. I'm so sorry that I would end up hurting you like this, and I would give anything to take it all back. Because the real truth is, when I was at your house that night, and the work you've put so much to that gift you made her, I began to feel a sort of connection that I possibly had feelings for you. And I guess I was right all along. I just couldn't stop thinking about you after my encounter with Smurfette. With her, it only happened that one time because I was a jerk. But now I realized who my heart really belongs to. And the day I had almost kissed you, I really meant it… Yasmin… I love you… You and I have always been together through our early years as lovers up until this point today. My heart beats more than a thousand smurfs whenever you are around. The way you laugh, the way you smile, the way your voice sounds when other listens to your beautiful singing. Smurfette means nothing to me anymore. Yes, I was very jealous, but for the very wrong reasons. When I thought she would accept your love, my world turned upside down. I figured she would deserve a Smurf like you seeing that you are the best at everything. Smurf, I'm even good at anything besides being the lightest Smurf in the village. You? It's like you can smurf anything you can set your mind to because of your qualifications with your 'yasminess'. Me? I try, but I always seem to fail in the end. I can't even come up a decent letter like this one, but I could say how I really feel. When I look at you, I see perfection… well… sort of. I mean, well, with some of the fashions you sew they sometimes tend to shine. Like that one time you smurfed up that pink crop top that would shine the light. Boy, what a day that was, heheh. Anyhow, what I really mean is whenever I see you, you're like the Smurfette who could do no wrong, and yet I always seem to smurf up everything. But, if there's one other thing I'm able to do other than invention working and protecting our family, is that I can learn to 'love'. And I can sure smurf that like anyone can. And that's what I've should've done when I wanted to go back to you. Yasmin, I love you more than just being your best friend. And I love you more than if you were my baby Marina. Yasmin… it's more than that… I love you… There's nothing else in this world that I want than to just be with you. If only you could ever forgive me for all the wrong I've done, but I know by now after what I written, you'd probably wouldn't… But if you did, I'd promise that I would do anything for you just to see you happy. Because seeing you feeling that way makes my life whole and my heart stronger knowing I have a special Smurfette who I can love more than life itself…_

* * *

And once when Yasmin finished reading the letter, her hands shook and just stared blankly at it with her eyes beginning to glisten. Handy soon came out from one of the other rooms and seen her standing in the middle of the bedroom.

"Babe, I've checked about every room and its all clear," he said as he entered the room.

But he didn't get a response. The smart Smurf had wondered what was up while the little designer still stood there.

"Yasmin…?"

Then he walked over to her slowly and with precaution, placed a hand gently upon Yasmin's shoulder. The little Smurfette could feel her presence when she felt his hand brush against her. Her heart began to flutter and beat much stronger now knowing that Handy had loved her longer than that day with their sworn enemy. Her eyes shut tight as a few droplets of tears escaped and ran down her cheeks. She placed the old, crumpled up letter close to her chest and felt her heart beating much stronger by the minute before she turned and hugged Handy tight. Surprised, the Smurf looked down to her as if she was holding on to her dear life. Her body trembled more as she began to sob softly with her face buried deep in Handy's light chest. Handy couldn't help but wonder why she was crying as he wrapped his small, soft arms around her to sooth his beautiful ever-loving Smurfette.

"Honey, what's wrong…?" Handy said to her worriedly.

He stroked the back of her head softly to calm her down before Yasmin opened her eyes and decided to look up to him. Tears still drizzled down until Handy lovingly wiped her tears away and then cupped her cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. The designer didn't know what to say or how else to react as she looked upon her amazing lover. Her eyes began to glisten more, but soon stopped crying. Then a few moments later, a smile formed on her soft, gentle face. Her heart now was beating stronger than before as she suddenly kissed him on the lips affectionately, making Handy somewhat very confused. But he accepts the kiss as it lasts for about a minute. Handy had felt his heart beginning to race and soon felt the need to break the kiss so he could catch his breath. He looked straightly deep into the fashion designer's black eyes puzzled and wondered why she did so all of a sudden.

"What was that for?" he asked her.

Yasmin still didn't say a thing but looked up to him with an even brighter smile as if she was glowing. Then she looked down to the paper she still had in her hand and hand it over to him. Handy looked to the paper curiously and soon took it from her wondering what was happening. And as soon as he read parts of the letter, his heart jumped and his mind hit him.

"W-where did you find this?" he quickly turned to her and asked.

"Right where we're standing," Yasmin finally spoke, still smiling.

Handy was in near shock to believe he had almost forgotten that he actually written this letter and why he had thrown it away.

"Yasmin… I… I didn't mean for you to see this," he spoke nervously. "I mean I wanted to smurf it to you, but I just didn't have the heart thinking I wouldn't say it right or…"

"Handy… it's alright…" Yasmin spoke to him softly. "This is perfectly clear as the stars at night. And it's already been done all this time. But sweetie… Did you really have feelings for me that night…? I thought you said that you first fell in love with me that day we smurfed some roots for Papa."

"That's because I didn't wanna tell you the real truth when I didn't tell you about Smurfette and me," Handy sighed deeply. "I didn't wanna hurt ya knowin' I was gonna break it to you sooner or later when we were gone from home for so long."

"So… you were already in love with me even longer than before," Yasmin realized.

"Yeah… but then I smurfed it all up and-"

"Shhhh…" Yasmin quietly hushed the light Smurf placing a finger close to his lips from going any further.

Then slowly, she moved her finger away and planted her lips onto his letting their kiss last for as if an eternity. Handy's heart soon began to beat faster and stronger as Yasmin placed her hands up against his lighter chest. The lightman later pulled the designer closer into an ever-lasting embrace as their kiss had gotten deeper with both their hearts synchronizing in unison. Yasmin's cheeks flushed deep red while Handy carefully slipped his tongue inside her mouth to taste her and make the kiss last even longer. Handy's breath quickened as he breathed heavily through his nose before Yasmin's legs soon began to give out feeling weak. But before she began to slump to the floor, Handy swooped her up into his arms and held her close without breaking their kiss.

Yasmin soon draped her arms around his shoulders and began to pant a little from their beautiful sensation. A small moan escaped from her throat while held onto Handy a little tighter. Her legs began to curl from inside her white-crop top clothes as the smaller Smurf held her securely in his arms. Then she licked over Handy's tongue, letting it roam wildly against hers as some of their saliva kicked in mixing in with theirs. It was not long now until Yasmin broke the kiss to breathe in some oxygen. Some of their saliva drooled from between their mouths as they panted from their passionate kiss. Handy's breathing was very uneasy for him to control when he heaved through his chest and blushed deeply. But after a while he managed to calm down and just looked dreamily into his Smurfette's gorgeous eyes and smiled.

"If I had the time, I would've thought clearer of what else I wanted to say about you," Handy sighed happily.

"Oh? You mean there was more you had wanted to smurf to me?" Yasmin smiled batting her eyes teasingly at him.

"Heheheheh, oh you're just too cute!" Handy laughed. "There's so much more I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how I would explain it all."

"Then tell me…" the designer said as she pulled his head closer to hers where their foreheads would touch, "...when we're alone in our new home getting us 'settled' in…?"

"Ahh, I see where ya goin' on this…" the inventor cocked an eyebrow in the most seductive way. "But first, we'll have to get the boxes in there before we can 'open up our packages'."

"Oh, Handy…" Yasmin replied hoarsely letting out a chirr and holding him tighter.

_"I love you, Yasmin Smurf…"_ the light Smurf whispered in her ear holding her closer.

_"And I love you, Handy Smurf…"_ the designer whispered back.

Then Handy rubbed his nose against hers affectionately which caused Yasmin side to shake excitedly. Just how Handy simply adored her reaction whenever he would let her side shake to and fro? It always gives him a very warm feeling and makes him smile knowing how much Yasmin really loves him. He couldn't help but laugh while he gazed down at her side still shaking as if Yasmin were a puppy.

"Let's get smurfin' before it gets dark," he said to her softly. "That way we can still have time to get things acquainted before we settle for the night in our new house."

In response, Yasmin just nodded slightly and rested her head peacefully close to his light, slender chest and closed her eyes. She soon listened to Handy's heart beating smurfy and strong, just like their love for each other. Handy smiled until he carried her out the door and took a glance around his emptied house one last time. From outside the window, the sun was already starting to set out west in the village. In one hand, he still held onto the letter in his hand and held Yasmin closer. He looked down to her who was now sleeping comfortably once Handy brought themselves back to their new home. And then, he draw out another sighed and smiled softly to her and gave her a soft kiss on her nose.

_"My beautiful Yasmin…"_ he whispered softly and soon finally left the house, closing the door behind them.

* * *

The End.


End file.
